1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display element for use in a display panel which has a number of such display elements arranged in the same vertical plane to provide a display of a character, graph, pattern or the like, and it also pertains to such a display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display panels, which have a large number of display elements disposed in the same vertical plane to produce a character, graph, pattern or like display, are now employed for providing a display of a traffic sign, directional sign, advertisement, time, date or like information. The display elements used in the past are usually formed with electrophoto conversion elements and hence cause much power consumption in the display panel. Further, the conventional display elements are readily broken by an external force and short-lived, so that the display panel employing such display elements cannot be used without failure for a long time.